Matrimonio conveniente
by Giu Giu
Summary: A Inuyasha le convenía para pagar sus deudas con gente no muy buena. A Kagome le convenía para callar los comentarios de su ex esposo. Era un matrimonio conveniente, pero esa unión por comodidad tendría consecuencias que involucran amor y sentimientos. Nada dramático, si romántico y humorístico.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Cuestiono nuevamente, no creía lo que oía.

- Es verdad…-Se avergonzó hasta las mejillas, dejo el café sobre la mesita y habló seriamente -Confió en él Sango.

- Se que él es bueno amiga, pero…-Mordió sus labios y miro el café -… ¿Deudas con Bankotsu? ¿No es arriesgado Kagome?

-No es de ahora Sango, es desde hace seis meses-Explico Kagome seriamente-Todo iba bien, pero los ingresos de Inuyasha redujeron y no pudo mantener la cuota mensual.

-Ya veo- Analizo la joven castaña-Inuyasha lo hace para pagar sus deudas y tu para patear los traseros de tus pretendientes.

-No es tan así Sango- Sonrió nerviosa y con una gotita de nerviosismo en su frente- Es por el hecho que Kent insiste en que mis citas hacen que Shippo no pueda desarrollar una figura paterna y bla bla bla…

-E Inuyasha es lo más cercano-Comprendió Sango meciendo su cabellera- No sería esperarse que de un día para otro se convierta en tu esposo.

-Tienes razón-Pensó rascándose la cien- En conclusión es lo que planeamos hacer por uno o dos meses.

-¿Sin nada…?-Exclamo Sango con picardía, Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Sango!- Arrojo el almohadón con molestia la joven madre- ¡No usare a Inuyasha como mi objeto sexual!

-¡Pero amiga! Inuyasha es un…-Sango hecho una risilla y se tiño de rojo hasta las mejillas-…tiene un buen cuerpo, ¡Lo has vistos cuando solíamos ir de vacaciones!

- Ya se Sango…-Confeso algo avergonzada Kagome al recordar-…pero no quiero comprometerme a nada, él no me ama…ama a…

-…Kikyo-Completo con una risilla su amiga-No te engañes amiga, eso quedo en el pasado. Kikyo solo salió un breve tiempo con tu sensual esposo, quedaron como amigos y luego ella se mudo al campo con Onigumo ¿Recuerdas?-Kagome miro de lado-¡Ah! Si recuerdo fue la primera vez que te oí insultar.

Kagome recordó incomoda aquel momento, luego volvió en sí y hablo: -Sea como sea, Inuyasha solo será un matrimonio conveniente.

-Claro claro-Fingio Sango seriedad- Y yo tengo tres hijos por no cuidarme y hablando de ellos, debo irme-Dijo tomando sus cosas-La novela de Miroku está por empezar y cuando empieza su novela se olvida de todo.

Kagome despidió a su amiga y quedo en aquel solitario departamento, decidió tomar un buen libro y leer junto a la chimenea. Tras unos capítulos se quedo profundamente dormida y se despertó al oír golpear la puerta.

-¡Mamá!-Escucho a una vocecita infantil saltar en sus brazos, con sus ojos verdosos y su coleta de caballo que adornaba su cabellera colorada, Shippo se aferro a su madre-¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Y yo a ti hijo-Respondió Kagome aferrándolo a ella, si pequeño era tan dulce.

-Mmh-Irrumpió una voz un tanto molesta, Kagome se dirigió seriamente a quien lo emitía, su ex esposo.

-Puedes irte Kent-Encaro seriamente, odiaba a su ex esposo sobre todo cuando se entrometía en su crianza de Shippo. El pequeño se bajo de su madre y se dirigió a su cuarto con este pensamiento:

-Siempre hacen lo mismo, pelean frente a mí. Que tenga siete años no me hace ignorante de lo que sucede entre ellos.

-¿Otra vez con esa actitud altanera?-Cuestiono Kent-¡Shippo también es mi hijo! ¡No lo olvides!

-¡Pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sales con él!-Reprochó la joven madre, su ex esposo lo ignoro-No me digas nada, ¡Tu siempre ocupada con esa modelo de ropa!

-¡Pero esa modelo no es una puta como tú!-Contesto con tono violento, Kagome comenzó a retroceder-¡Tu andas en brazos de cada hombre como una autentica puta! ¿Crees que eso hace bien a Shippo? ¿Eh?

Kagome no respondió. Aunque lo negase, ese hombre de cabellera colorada aun podía implantar miedo en ella de cualquier forma. Kent comenzó a acercarse a ella y tomó su brazo aplicando mucha fuerza en ese.

-Dilo…-Exclamo Kent en tono bajo-…"soy una puta"

-Soy una puta-Susurró Kagome angustiosamente mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-¡Más fuerte!-Kent administro más fuerza al brazo de Kagome, esta chisto de dolor-¡No te oigo!

-¡Soy una puta!-Grito casi agonizando del dolor, Kent la soltó provocando que cayera y comenzó a reírse con maldad.

-¡Todavía eres débil!-La tomó de sus hombros y la presiono-¡Como una puta!

Kagome no quería oír nada, cerro sus ojos espero a que terminara todo. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado, sentía su cuerpo más junto. ¡Kent la podía matar y ella no podría salvarse! Era débil…

-¡Suéltala maldito engendro!-Escuchó una voz sumamente furiosa. Apreció como su cuerpo se liberada de la tortura y como era detenida nuevamente por alguien más.

-¿Inuyasha?-Interrogo Kent confuso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto bastardo, ¡¿Qué le hacías a mi esposa?!-Increpó comiéndolo con una vista de suma furia y cólera.

-¿Tu esposa?-Indago el ex esposo de Kagome-¿Desde cuándo ustedes?

-Desde hace dos meses estúpido-Inuyasha rotulo el anillo de bodas de su mano y que dentro de esta decía "I+K". Kent lo miro algo aterrado-¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

-Bueno yo…-Empezó a divagar, Inuyasha lo empujo y le coloco un pie en el pecho.

-La próxima que te vea tocando a mi esposa… ¡Te matare!-Dictó severamente. Tras eso tomo a Kent de su traje y lo tiró como si fuese un borracho arrojado por la puerta de la cantina-¡Y no vuelvas!-Porfió.

Inuyasha Tashio era un joven de veinticinco años que desde la adolescencia lleva una amistad con Kagome Higurashi. Ambos solían compartir tardes de otoño en la plaza o noches de invierno en la casa de Inuyasha jugando videojuegos pero cuando Kagome comenzó a salir con Kent a los dieciséis. Inuyasha se alejo con tal de no provocar al colorado y asi inicio su trabajo en bares o cantinas. De allí conoció a Bankotsu con él que afianzo una buena amistad y tras tres años de rutina interminable, Inuyasha tuvo el dinero suficiente para iniciar sus estudios de Arte junto con Kagome que, para sorpresa de él, no le había tan bien como esperaba.

-¿Tienes un hijo y te casaste?-Cuestiono fastidiado no poder haber evitado que se sumergiera con Kent al punto de tener un hijo y contraer matrimonio-¡Tonta!

-¡Eh! ¡Ahora no es momento para que digas así!-Enfrentó Kagome molesta, Inuyasha empezó a reír ante la cara de enojo de ella-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Nada tonta!-Bufó levantando sus mechones de pelo-Descuida Kagome-Tomó la mano de ella con suavidad-Te ayudare.

A medida de que Shippo crecía, Inuyasha era responsable de cuidarlo o comprarle algunas cosas mientras Kagome estudiaba. Como su trabajo no era suficiente, solía pedir préstamos a Bankotsu con tal de ayudar a su amiga y al hijo de esta.

-¿Otra vez Tashio?-Pregunto Bankotsu alguna vez-Si no fuera porque me pagas ya te hubiera liquidado-Amenazó severamente.

-Mientras te pague no puedes dañarme-Señalo Inuyasha tomando el dinero.

Pero desde hace seis meses que Inuyasha no había podido llegar con la cuota diaria, pero por sé un cliente desde hace cinco años y buen amigo, Bankotsu dio un plazo de un año para completar las deudas a Inuyasha para pagar. Kagome se entero de eso y decidió ayudarlo de forma que ambos se ayudaran: Con un matrimonio.

-¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?-Interrogo Inuyasha preocupado-¡Responde Kagome!

-Mira-Entre lagrimas, señalo su brazo que se encontraba morado. Su "esposo" apretó sus dientes con furia-Descuida Inuyasha, ya pasó.

-No entiendo como ese chaparro lo quiere-Se refirió a Shippo fastidiado-¡Es un engendro!

-Es un padre, no puede evitar no quererlo-Explico Kagome-Además, Shippo no sabe lo que pasa en realidad.

-Díselo- Sugirió el de pelo largo-Es mejor que lo sepa.

-¡Es solo un niño Inuyasha!-Exclamo la joven madre angustiada-¡No quiero que sufra!

-Kagome…-Dijo Inuyasha abrazándola-No solo accedí a casarme para pagar mis deudas. Lo hice por cariño a ti y a Shippo y para protegerlos.

-Gracias Inuyasha, eres un buen amigo-esposo-Sonrío pero una mirada misteriosa en Inuyasha apareció-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué tal si solo me llamas esposo?-Propuso algo sonrojado-Es que me incomoda el termino amigo. Un amigo no estaría en estos momentos por dormir a su amiga.

Entre las risas ante el sonrojo de Inuyasha, Kagome prometió llamarlo como los dispuso el registro civil y luego se fueron a dormir a la cama matrimonial.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Interrogo Kagome incomoda mientras su "esposo" se quitaba la camisa quedando en pijama en la parte inferior.

-Haz lo que quieras. Desde hace dos meses dudas-Contesto adormilado a su "esposa", Inuyasha se recostó sin vacilar y se arropo-¿Vienes o no?

De inmediato Kagome se recostó con su pijama y miro fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Descansa-Dijo Inuyasha entre sueños-Mañana será otro día.

-No solo otro día-Recordó Kagome-¡Es el primer día de escuela de Shippo!

-Keh-Bufo antes de dormirse-¿Y ahora me lo dices?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

Aquí les traigo otra historia, será de más o menos diez capítulos o más. Espero que les guste y si quieren sugerir ideas manden sus opiniones por Inbox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Arriba, arriba!-Insistió un pequeño niño saltando en la cama matrimonial.

-¡Ya te escuchamos Shippo!-Gruño Inuyasha despertándose-¡Vístete y lávate!

-Te aviso que ya hice todo-Punteó mostrando que incluso ya tenía su ropa escolar- ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Primer…

¡Pong! ¡Pong!

-¡Ay me dolió!-Se quejo Shippo tocándose su cabeza-¡Eres un bruto!-Indico molesto.

-Inuyasha…-Regaño Kagome aun entre sueños-…no lo golpees.

-¡Así es torpe! ¡No al maltrato infantil!-Excuso como defensa.

-Sí sí, como sea-Parloteo para cambiar de tema-No es tu primer día de escuela niño, es tu primer día después de las vacaciones primaverales.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-Chistó molesto-Pero debo ir temprano, debo ver a…-El pequeño se sonrojo levemente al final hasta la punta de sus orejas-…Soten.

-¿A tu amigo con pechos?-Interrogo el peli-negro en tono bromista. Soten era la amiga de Shippo, pero no era muy femenina con respecto a otras niñas de su edad.

-¡No es mi amigo con pechos!-Exteriorizó el pequeño avergonzado y molesto-¡Soten es así porque sí!-Protegió.

-Es solo una broma enano- Destapó Inuyasha sonriendo-¡Ponte todo bien si quieres verla de inmediato!-Animo al pequeño que de inmediato salió del cuarto.

-Eres bueno para evadir ¿No es así?-Kagome observo a su amigo con alegremente, le respondió con una arrogante sonrisa-¡Tonto!-Le dijo arrojándole una almohada.

-¡Ya, ya!-Exclamo Inuyasha calmándola-Mejor vístete antes de que tu hijo se enfurezca.

-Corrección: También es tu hijo-Mostro Kagome pero al instante se quedo en shock y soltó su prenda. Se había olvidado de lo dicho por Inuyasha.

-Aunque sea tu esposo, Shippo no es mi hijo, es de Kent-Pronuncio en eco junto al pensamiento de la joven madre, el peli-negro finalizo de vestirse y agregó:- No te preocupes, no te culpo por querer que Shippo me tome por figura paterna.

-Lo sé, lo siento-Expresó con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha la miro con enfado.

-¡No te disculpes!-Regaño-¡No hiciste nada! No pienses que una equivocación menor es un error-Tomó un poco de aire y finalizo-Yo no soy Kent tu esposo, soy Inuyasha tu amigo-Señalo con firmeza.

Tras aquella pequeña discusión el desayuno de los tres habitantes de aquel departamento fue algo incomoda. Kagome intentaba no ser débil pero se sentía cada día más así. Inuyasha detestaba ver ese estado en Kagome, él la conocía como alguien soñadora y valerosa que no teme a nada.

-Kent cambio a Kagome en el pasado, no puede seguir haciendo lo mismo en su presente y futuro-Piensa cada tanto.

-Inuyasha-Habló el pequeño con curiosidad quebrando el pensar de este.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-Interrogo confundido.

-¿Qué un condón?-Inocentemente emitió una pregunta inquieta. Kagome lanzó su te a la cara de Inuyasha quien empezó a toser su café-¿Por qué tanto escándalo por una pregunta?-Se pregunto Shippo embrollado.

Al cruzar la última calle Inuyasha dio un suspiro de agotamiento, había sido un arduo trabajo callar a Shippo con respecto a su pregunta sobre el condón, Kagome incluso tuvo que comprarle de las paletas más costosas para satisfacerlo.

-¡Al fin!-Exclamo con eufóricamente frenando frente a la escuela-¡Tu escuela enano! ¡Bájate y estudia!

Y sin más vacilar el pequeño salió corriendo hacía su escuela con la esperanza de encontrarse con amiga desde el kínder.

-¡Soten!-Con todo el aire de sus pulmones pronuncio el nombre de su amiga. El resto de los niños lo miro fijamente-Disculpen-Dijo nerviosamente.

-¡Como siempre haciendo de las suyas!-Carcajeó sarcásticamente una voz infantil tras el peli-colorado, era nada menos que Soten.

-¡Oye!-Echo una risilla graciosa-¿Qué haces?

-Respirar-Contesto en tono de broma-¡Ay ya enserio!-Enuncio capturando a Shippo por el cuello y revolviendo su cabellera-Te extrañe enano.

Shippo sintió todo un embrolló de emociones ante el gesto de afecto y lo dicho por Soten. Era muy pequeño para relacionar eso con un enamoramiento y un amor en el futuro. Para él eran mariposas y golosinas.

-Soten…-Suspiro con suma alegría, la pequeña lo soltó con mucha interrogativa.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada-Respondió él-¿Por?

-Suspiraste como adolescente se televisión-Señalo con ademanes.

-Creo que he estado mirando mucha televisión adulta-Confesó. Soten asintió-Los adultos son raros.

-Es cierto-Finalizo Soten, de pronto giro sobre sus pies-Oh no-Shippo observo a ella y luego a donde miraba-Otra vez no.

Dos jóvenes de entre quince y dieciocho años se acercaban torpemente hacia los niños. Uno era gordo y de aspecto no muy bello, calvo y una cara en punta. El otro era alto pero con una mirada desagradable y una trenza de peinado. Estos personajes eran Hiten y Maten, respectivamente, eran hermanos de Soten. Unos hermanos poco agradables.

-Hola hermanita-Exclamo Hiten burlonamente, Shippo lo miro con fastidio-¿Qué haces con este enano?

-El no es enano-Defendió Soten.

-No pero tampoco es alto-Acoto Maten.

-¡Calla Maten!-Indico el hermano mayor, Maten asintió apenado.

-¡Oye!-Encaro Shippo-¡No trates así a tu familia!

-Mira quien lo dice-Señalo el de la trenza-El niño que sus padres están peleados-Ironizó con malicia, Shippo inclino su cabeza-¿Ahora te callas? ¡¿Qué tal si te callas con esto?!

Hiten atrapó a Shippo por la espalda y comenzó a zamarrearlo con mucha fuerza. Soten pretendió socorrerlo pero Maten lo evito. La pequeña miro a su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos y le dijo: -Maten, ¿Por qué?

-Soten yo…-Maten no tenía habla.

-Shippo no me hace daño. Ni a ustedes.-Habló angustiadamente mientras estaba secándose su rostro.

-Su padre…hizo daño al nuestro…-Se excuso tartamudeando-…él debe sufrir las consecuencias.

-¡No!-Exclamo Soten cuando se liberó del agarre de Maten y socorrió a su agotado amigo que se hallaba en el suelo-¡Shippo! ¡Shippo reacciona!

-¡Aléjate de él!-Dictaminó Hiten tomándola por la fuerza-¡Es una amenaza!

-¡No! ¡Shippo no es malo!-Defendió nuevamente a su amigo-¡Los malos son ustedes!-Dirigió la frase en tono de repugnancia.

-¿A sí?-Encaro Hiten en tono amenazador-Pues ya veremos qué dices cuando vuelvas al sótano lleno de ratas.

-¡No el sótano! ¡No!-Suplico Soten en vano, se apartaba de su amigo para ir a una de sus peores pesadillas.

Por otro lado, el agotadísimo Shippo yacía en el suelo sin amparo de nadie, ni alumnos ni amigos. Estaba solo.

-Oye ¿Ese no es Shippo?-Habló un pequeño de cabello rizado, Jamal.

-Sí, es cierto Jamal-Aseguró el otro niño de una coleta, Kohaku.

Kohaku y Jamal, ambos de diez años, eran los únicos amigos de Shippo aparte de Soten. Kohaku conoce a Shippo a través de la amistad de la madre del pequeño con la hermana del primero. Jamal, en cambio, es un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de la India.

-Shippo ¿Qué te paso?-Interrogó Kohaku.

Shippo no respondió y eso preocupo más al par de amigos.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería-Propuso Jamal. Kohaku y Jamal tomaron a Shippo de sus pies y manos para llevarlo rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

* * *

-Y esa es la cuestión-Finalizo Inuyasha, Miroku lo examino anonadado-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cómo es que llevas dos meses sin tocarla?-Interrogó con un tic en el ojo, Inuyasha alzo su ceja despreocupado-¿Te has vuelto gay?-Insinuó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estás loco o qué?-Entro en pánico alejándose nerviosamente-¡Yo tengo bien definida mi sexualidad! ¡Maldito libidinoso!

-Pero amigo mío ¿Cómo no haz ni tocado una sola partícula de piel de la señorita Kagome?-Reiteró sin comprender-¿Es que no te gusta?

Inuyasha obvio el comentario de su amigo mirando hacia todas direcciones intentando hallar un punto x pero fue en vano. Miroku lo miro con picardía y exclamo:-¿Te gusta mucho? ¿No es así? ¡A que sí te gusta! ¡A que sí!-Se dirigió a él como si fuese un perro.

-¡Keh! ¡Si me gusta!-Confesó un poco resignado ante tanta burla-¿Y que gano con eso?

-Su cuerpo, comida, hogar, familia-Enumeró Miroku y ante la mirada negativa de su amigo se detuvo-¡Que carácter que tiene!

-Pero Miroku-Detalló a regañadientes-No tengo nada que ofrecerle. Mientras no salga de mis deudas y no tenga mi destino definido-Pausó-Kagome solo será mi amiga.

-¿Y si tal vez tu destino se define junto a ella?-Planteó el esposo de Sango sonriente, Inuyasha lo ignoro olímpicamente ante las risillas de su amigo-Pronto comprenderás que la vida no es tan solitaria como piensas amigo.

-Keh-Fue lo único que dijo-No me molestes.

-Yo no te moleste-Corrigió Miroku, Inuyasha alzo su ceja fastidiado-Tu solo te molestas.

Inuyasha iba a respondo pero se cruzo de brazos y berrinchó:-¡Deja de usar la psicología inversa!

Miroku liberó una tremenda carcajada ante la actitud tan infante de su amigo quien lo miro con una ojeada asesina.

-Bueno-Dijo Miroku con sudor en su cuello-¿Seguimos con la clase de arte?

-Ha sido tu mejor idea en este día-Exclamo en tono burlón, su amigo lo miro molesto de reojo.

-Te touche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno este fue más que nada un capitulo para que supieran que rumbo toma la historia. A partir del próximo empezara lo interesante.

Giu Giu fuera.


End file.
